


Houses & Proposals

by minxwt



Series: Liam Dunbar's One Shots! [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, New house, Scott is a gentleman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: "Could you be happy here with me?"





	Houses & Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Buuuu!  
> A Sciam one, 'cause they too cute!  
> Sorry for the English mistakes.
> 
> Enjooooy :*

Liam had no idea where he was going to, Scott just asked him out and was driving there to somewhere out of town. He was curious and a little nervous, Scott could sense that.

“Calm down, babe” Scott broke the silence perceiving Liam’s restlessness. “We’re almost there”. Scott took Liam’s hand in his.

“How am I gonna be calm if I have no idea where we are going?” Liam asked.

“Don’t you trust me?” Scott looked at Liam.

“Of course I do!” Liam almost regretted his last sentence, it wasn’t mistrust, it was just curiosity. Scott knew it. “I just feel like getting wherever we’re going soon”.

“I now babe, just a few more blocks”. Scott smiled reassuring.

Liam took the time to look at his window. It was past 8pm, the streets were practically empty, just a few cars here and there. There were also a few houses ready, and a few more being constructed. Liam could see a lake on the horizon, behind the houses. _It must be beautiful in the sunset_ he thought. Soon enough Scott parked the car in front of a house.

“We are here!” The alpha exclaimed.

“Where are we?” Liam asked confused.

“Let’s see!” Scott said getting out of the car and walking to Liam’s side to open the door.

“You don’t need to do that, you know?” The blond boy said getting out of the car. “Whose house is this?” He questioned looking at the two-floor house.

“It’s a friend’s house” Scott lied. “He told me to come here and look after it, ‘cause he is traveling abroad, and don’t want to leave the house alone for too many days”. He explained.

“Ok. Can we go inside?” Liam asked.

“Sure! Let’s do it!” Scott took Liam’s hand, and locked the car behind them. Scott opened the door of the house and they got in and Liam was amazed.

“Wow, that’s beautiful!” The beta let go of Scott’s hand looking around.

They started walking around and looking everything. On the first floor there were the living room and the dining room together, the kitchen, a small bathroom and a leisure area all of them very well equipped. Liam looked a child at the mall, touching everything. Scott watched his boyfriend awe. How he loved Liam, he was sure of his choice he thought touching the small box in his pocket.

On the second floor there were two bedrooms, a bathroom and an ensuite with a balcony. The couple went to the balcony and the view was more than beautiful, they could see the lake in all its extension. Liam was shocked.

“Everything’s so beautiful… Your friend’s lucky to live in a place like that!” The smaller boy exclaimed leaning on the fence and looking at the horizon. Scott on the other hand had his back to the lake, and was looking at Liam small frame.

“He is” The tall boy said. It was time! “Could you be happy here with me?”

“I would be happy with you anywhere, Scott. You make me happy just to be with me!” Liam answered turning to look at Scott. “Why do you ask?”

“Do you want to live here with me?”

“What? I didn’t get the point, Scott”. Liam asked confused. “Isn’t this your friend’s house?”

“I bought it, Liam. The house is mine. And I want it to be yours too”. He responded and took the small yellow box from his pocket getting down on his knee. Liam watched it in silence, but at the same time in shock. “Liam Dunbar,” Scott opened the box revealing a small ring with one yellow stone and one red stone. “Will you marry me?”

“OMG! YEEEEEES” Liam screamed and threw himself in Scott’s arms, the latter just getting up in time to hold his lover. They hugged one another for a few minutes, and then Liam spoke. “When did you buy the house? Why you didn’t tell me?”

“’Cause I wanted it to be a surprise, duh!” Scott said, and took Liam’s hand in yours to put on the engagement ring. Liam watched in awe. “I was waiting for you to graduate from college, and then I would ask and hopefully you would say yes… Like you did”. He grinned.

“Of course I would say yes… I love you!” Liam said cupping Scott’s face to kiss him, Scott’s hand trailing down to Liam hips.

“I love you too, Liam” Scott said between kisses. “And I’m just happy to be with you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Send me prompts!!
> 
> Byeee!


End file.
